finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 1
Herzlich willkommen zum 1. Part meines nun 5. Walkthroughs... Ja, es werden wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr, aber in dem Part wird einiges passieren. Wir lernen das neue Kampfsystem kennen, die Charakterbox unserer Kämpferin wird aufgefrischt, wir sehen nen alten Kumpel und werden garantiert etwas verwirrt sein, weil keiner weiß, warum das passiert. Okay, alle, die LR schon gespielt haben, wissen es, aber Neulinge werden Fragezeichen überm Kopf schweben haben. Und manche von euch werden vielleicht auch einfach den "Wow-Ausdruck" im Gesicht kleben haben, wie es bei mir damals (damals? So lang her is es doch gar nich...) der Fall war. Lernen wir noch was kennen? Ach ja - Steuerung und Grundlagen des Spiels. Außerdem gibt es noch verschiedene Schwierigkeitsgrade... Nunja, auf Normal werden 2 Stunden an Zeit geklaut, wenn man flieht, was bei vielen Niederlagen schwer im Magen liegt. Zudem werden die TP nicht außerhalb von Kämpfen aufgefüllt, was ohne Heilitems oft ein sicheres Aus bedeutet. Spielt also lieber auf Einfach, da wird keine Zeit abgezogen und die TP füllen sich auf, ansonsten viel Spaß :) Das größte Duell ihres Lebens right|264px Wir befinden uns in Yusnaan, eine Stadt in der alle Menschen nur noch feiern, um das Ende der Welt auszublenden, denn es sind – Überraschung – nur noch 13 Tage bis zum Weltuntergang! Am wildesten wird im Palast gefeiert, da gibt es wirklich alles: Kätzchen, Stangen zum tanzen und nen Blondschopf, der uns schon in den Vorgängern Gesellschaft geleistet hat – Snow. Snow hat seine Erscheinung wieder mal geändert, das macht der ja eh in jedem Spiel, von daher keine große Sache. Warum er auf nem Thron sitzt? Nun ja, er ist hier der Schutzherr und wacht über alles, aber eigentlich denkt er jeden Tag nur an Serah. Light ist inzwischen vom Turm in den Palast gekommen und bringt ein paar Leute um, während sich das Chaos ausbreitet. Mit Chaos meine ich in diesem Spiel übrigens nicht ein Chaos wie auf nem Schreibtisch oder in jedem normalen Kinderzimmer, sondern das schwarze Zeugs, das da rumfliegt. Light stellt sich gegen die Wachen und ein paar Monster erscheinen, um die sich der liebe Lord Snow (daran könnt ich mich sogar gewöhnen, hehe…) kümmert, während er mit Lightning redet (die ist aber selbstverständlich auch nicht untätig mit den Viechern). In einem Monolog erzählt Snow ein wenig die Geschichte der Erlöserin und er macht mal mir nichts dir nichts aus nem Stück Metall ne coole Eislanze. Und dann? Tjaaa, dann kämpfen Snow und Light gegeneinander und schrotten den halben Palast dabei. left|226px Allerdings gesellt sich ein kleines, pinkhaariges Mädchen dazu, das Serah erstaunlich ähnlich sieht, aber Lightnings Waffe zerstört. Serah ist das aber selbstverständlich nicht, nein. Es handelt sich bei dem Mädchen um Lumina, laut Snow ein kleiner Dämon. Sie tadelt Snow und zischt wieder ab, macht den Palast aber nur noch mehr kaputt. Snow friert das herunterfallende Teil ein und das Bild erinnert ein wenig an Cocoon in der Kristallsäule… schon cool, was der als L'Cie so alles kann… Aber wenn er muss, dann wird er Lightning bekämpfen. Doch bevor die Lage völlig eskaliert, haut Snow lieber ab ins Chaos und Light führt einen Monolog über Snow, sich selbst und Serah… Irgendwie, wenn mans so nimmt, wird in der Trilogie ganz schön oft ein Monolog geführt… aber egal, es taucht ein Monster auf und Light fragt Hope, was nun. Sie soll Snow einfach nicht entkommen lassen und so beginnt unser erster Kampf. Bewegen könnt ihr Light mit dem linken Stick, aber diese Neuerung ist ganz ehrlich unnötig, ich beweg sie nie manuell und trotzdem gewinn ich Kämpfe. Nun seht ihr links unten die ATB-Balken und rechts unten die Aktionen, die Lightning ausführen kann. Jede Taste hat ihre eigene Aktion und bei jeder Garnitur sieht das Bild anders aus. Wenn ihr eine Taste gedrückt haltet, wird eine Aktion durchgehend ausgeführt, also haltet jetzt Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png gedrückt bis der ATB-Balken leer ist. Wechselt dann mit Datei:R1.gif oder Datei:L1.gif die Garnitur. Jede Garnitur hat ihren eigenen ATB-Balken, welcher sich mit der Zeit immer wieder auffüllt. Greift nun wieder an und beendet den Kampf. Verfolgung mit Stil Lasst die Kameraeinstellung so, wie sie ist und erinnert euch mal an FFXIII-2 zurück. Bevor ein Kampf anfing, konntet ihr die Gegner angreifen. Das könnt ihr hier auch, mit Datei:R1.gif. Wenn es gelingt, starten die Gegner mit 10% oder 25% weniger TP – und das ist eine Menge! Im Kampf kann man auch blocken. Entweder, ihr seit Memmen und blockt die ganze Zeit oder ihr blockt zum richtigen Zeitpunkt und kriegt genau den perfekten Block hin. Ich bin ein wenig von beidem und man sollte auch nicht zu hochmütig werden, denn das kann schnell in die Hose gehen. Im Kampf kommt man mit Datei:Start Sony.gif ins Menü, wo ihr euch heilen könnt und solltet, denn im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängern werden die TP nicht aufgefrischt (nur im einfachen Modus werden sie auf dem Feld nach und nach aufgefüllt). Sollten eure TP auf 0 sinken, könnt ihr eine Phönixfeder nutzen oder fliehen (wobei letzteres im normalen Modus 2 Stunden Zeit klaut). Überlegt es euch also gut. right|278px|thumb|Like a Feuerwehrfrau ;) Habt ihr alle Gegner im Raum besiegt, dann geht durch die Tür nach oben, wo ein Schwarzmarkthändler ist. Kauft 4 Heiltränke und geht weiter, damit ihr Snow seht, welcher sich kloppt und dann weiter wegrennt. Mit Datei:L2.gif könnt ihr sprinten und mit Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png springen, doch achtet auf den ATB-Balken, wenn ihr sprintet. Folgt Snow und bekämpft die Monster, das Ziel könnt ihr im Kampf übrigens mit dem Steuerkreuz wechseln. Springt über die Kisten nach oben und rennt Snow nach. Klettert dann die Leiter hoch, rutscht like a Feuerwehrfrau die Stange runter und klettert die andere Leiter hoch. Folgt dem Weg bis ihr in einer Sackgasse landet. Untersucht die mittlere rechte Säule und das Tor geht auf, allerdings herrscht dahinter starkes Chaos, das sogar die Verbindung zu Hope unterbricht. Geht dann zum Ziel, wo Lumina steht und ein Monster beschwört, unser erster Boss! Geht durch die Tür und klettert die Leiter hoch, wo ihr zur nächsten Tür rennt. Die ist allerdings verschlossen und Hope versucht, sie irgendwie zu öffnen, doch es klappt nicht. Hinter der Tür brodelt es nur von Chaos und Snow ist mitten drin… Vielleicht war es selbst für Snow zu viel und er hat den Verstand verloren, doch nichtmal Light hofft das und das soll was heißen. Wachen sind zu hören und Light sollte zur Arche zurückkehren, was sie auch tut. Lumina hat das Gespräch mitbekommen und hält alles nur für Unsinn… Nervpinky… Weiße Ruhe left|248px Während Lightning auf dem Weg zur Arche ist, erzählt sie, welche Sünde sie begangen hat: Sie hat Serah kämpfen und sterben lassen. Sie fiel Jahrhunderte lang in einen tiefen Schlaf und wurde dann von Gott – Bhunivelze – geweckt. Dann machte er mit ihr einen Deal. Wenn Lightning die Aufgabe als Erlöserin annimmt, würde sie Serah wiedersehen, also tat sie es. In der Arche seht ihr auch wieder Hope, der aber irgendwie wieder ein bisschen geschrumpft ist. Warum wird gleich erklärt, sammelt lieber erstmal die Items ein, welche eine komplette Garnitur bilden: Kirke, Teufelsbrut, Prytwen, Eis St.1, Sanftblocken St.1. Legt der neuen Garnitur die Fertigkeiten auch direkt an. Geht dafür über Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png ins Menü und wählt die Option „Kampfgarnituren“. Außerdem könnt ihr nach Lust und Laune auch die Farben der einzelnen Garnituren ändern, habt einfach Spaß dran, es ändert nichts an den Werten. Danach erhaltet ihr die EP-Fertigkeit Flucht und ihr könnt Hope ansprechen. right|164px Light erzählt kurz etwas über ihn und wir erfahren, dass auch er Teil Gottes ist, weshalb er wieder wie 14 aussieht. Außerdem sind die Emotionen der beiden wie ausgelöscht, aber die Erinnerungen sind geblieben. Sprecht nochmal mit Hope und ihr erfahrt, dass in der Arche die Zeit still steht. Zeit? Ja, Zeit. Im Prolog lief die noch nicht, aber das ändert sich ab jetzt. Das Wichtigste ist einfach: setzt euch nicht unter Druck, es ist alles zu schaffen. Ein Tag endet und beginnt in diesem Spiel nicht um Mitternacht, sondern um 6 Uhr früh, gewöhnt euch dran. Fakt ist, das Light die Zeit herauszögern muss, sie muss die Welt 13 Tage am leben halten, da sie sonst nicht Serah wiedersehen kann. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, einfach Seelen zu retten, keine große Sache. Sprecht dann nochmal Hope an und redet mit ihm über die Erlöserin, über die Arche und ihn. Untersucht dann das Bücherregal rechts von Hope, mit diesem könnt ihr nochmal gegen alle Bosse kämpfen. Wählt also Zaltones aus, drückt Datei:Start Sony.gif, geht zu den EP-Fertigkeiten und flieht. Mehr müsst ihr hier nicht machen, also wird die Teleportationsmaschine aktiviert. Benutzen tun wir diese jedoch erst im nächsten Part. Ich hoffe mal, ihr habt euch alles gemerkt, denn ab jetzt wird es ernst. Was nach dem etwas verwirrenden Prolog passiert, sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern